civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Becer
For old conversations, see User_talk:Becer/Archive1. Potential Wikia interview about Civ: Beyond Earth Hello! I was informed about a possibility to ask some 2K folks questions about Beyond Earth and was wondering if you'd happen to have any good ones. See my talk page for details and leave your comments there! —ZeroOne (talk / ) 20:42, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Batrada's Adminship request I have found many vandalized pages, spammed pages, non important information and need to protect and or delete these pages. I am also hoping to get a chat feature set up with permission. I also know how Wiki's systems works as I know html code and use wordpress for fast domain editing. Overall I hope that the adminship will allow me to make this place effective and block off spammers, vandilizers and others. If you could appoint me I would really appreciate it. Batrada (talk) 20:47, May 28, 2014 (UTC)Batrada Aka Scott Chat setup Would it be possible to get a chat feature set up so other users can dicuss their strategies, techniques and just have some fun. I would appreciate this as I am a lover of Wiki Chat and I would spend lots of time on chat. If you need a user to become a Chat Moderator I can recommend myself or possibly you if you enjoy chat. -- Batrada (talk) :Though I have some concerns I wouldn't be against enabling the chat feature. I'll just need to gather some opinions first. Thanks for the suggestion! --Becer (talk) 10:54, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Ok this will go very well and probably make users happy. 14:58, May 30, 2014 (UTC)Batrada Spelling Oh I did not know that is how you spell that thanks. --Starfox_u (talk) 15:44, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Cilization 2 scenario's Can you help me make page's for these scenario's. becuse i am haveing a hard time finding information about these scenario's. So can you help me find information about them.Starfox u (talk) 19:49, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Reason The reason is that i want the scenario's pages to be great pages. And i want all the information about the civilization games to be available to read. Starfox u (talk) 23:21, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Can you block user 64.251.54.130 for the vandalism of crosroads of the world page. And i do not know how to fix it. Another vandal can you block user 118.211.208.229 for the vandlism of the great people (civ 5) page.Starfox u (talk) 12:43, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Civ1 templates Would you mind working on the Template:Building (Civ1) template? Please add an image, and put everything in a box so it looks like the rest of templates. I can't see how to do it. Thanks! Exitwound 45 (talk) 06:25, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Civ1 images Hey, it looks like you got Electricity and Electronics switched around. Nice images, though! The templates you make are really nice as well. I take it you don't own the game? Wondering where you got the images... Exitwound 45 (talk) 06:19, August 3, 2014 (UTC) : You caught me, I have indeed not played the game, though I did try getting it to work earlier today. I had a feeling something was wrong with electricity and electronics so thanks for confirming it. Next up will be templating and cleaning up the advance pages. Any idea what else needs doing? --Becer (talk) 07:15, August 3, 2014 (UTC) import Can I become an administrator on this wikia? I see things like Technology (Alpha Centauri) which someone copied over from my wikia at http://sidmeiersalphacentauri.wikia.com/wiki/Technology?action=history from an article I made entirely on my own. I'd like to import the full history of that and other articles. When the other wikias were merged, did their founders become administrator here? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 00:15, August 4, 2014 (UTC) I think Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri Wiki should be moved to Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri, since it has more information and less broken links. The other has all the factions listed there with nothing but a quote for the seven Alien Crossfire Factions, which doesn't tell you anything about them. My version has the factions all on a separate page. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 01:06, August 4, 2014 (UTC) I've been working at fixing the red links at Technology tree (SMAC) and I'm wondering if there is a bot that can do this automatically. Anything red, just add (SMAC) behind the name with an | and the original name past that. Any bots or should I just keep doing it by hand? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 02:21, August 4, 2014 (UTC) :This is definitely done better in a text editor using Regular Expressions, too long otherwise. A bot would do the same thing across multiple pages. Some links will still need manual attention but most of them should be easily convertable. --Becer (talk) 02:24, August 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Tip: you generally don't need "the original name past that" after a pipe in that sort of link. A software "pipe trick" will do it automatically when you publish. Example: type Unit type B (SMAC) and the published version will be Unit type B. It adds everything up to the first comma or space+parenthesis. The real time-saving comes when you have a lot to convert on one page. Just add " (SMAC)|" to them all and then publish. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:38, August 10, 2014 (UTC) ::: This is both an incredibly useful and unintuitive feature, thanks for pointing it out! --Becer (talk) 09:45, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Template:Overview - great work Great work separating the actual articles from the possible articles in Template:Overview. I have a feeling the doc page needs a little updating to match. I've not studied the changes enough to be confident of getting it right myself. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:25, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Why? http://civilization.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sid_Meier%27s_Alpha_Centauri&diff=72535&oldid=72366 None of the other games have this. Category:Games has it because its a category not a proper article for a game. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 00:40, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :Why not? Civ5 also has it and up to now has been the only game I really paid attention to. The purpose is for all of the games to feel like they're part of the same Wiki, rather than having separate walled off gardens for each game. --Becer (talk) 00:50, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Its not that far away from the File:Wiki-wordmark.png which links to that page also. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 00:54, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh that's to maintain a consistent style between pages also using that element. Take Building_(Civ5) for instance. --Becer (talk) 00:57, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :::You could probably argue that game pages should link back to the Games category instead. --Becer (talk) 00:59, August 12, 2014 (UTC) List of technologies List of technologies has a red link to List of technologies (SMAC) even though that page exist now. I click on it and it brings me to the create a page window, and then it says that page already exist. Not sure how that page loads things up, or where from, so I have no idea how to fix it. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 01:30, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :This happens because those pages are not updated contantly. To force an update either add ?action=purge to the URL or edit the page and save without any changes. Both actions won't produce a revision but will force the page to be up to date. I have performed this just now. --Becer (talk) 02:02, August 12, 2014 (UTC) List of buildings in Civ3 I tried to convert it to the format of the CivRev2 list of buildings page, but I just get a bunch of script errors. I assume the problem is in the GetBuildingRow function, but I can't see it. Exitwound 45 (talk) 05:35, August 19, 2014 (UTC) ::The function probably doesn't provide as many values as are required by the string passed to string.format, which is 7. I count 5 arguments passed to it.--Becer (talk) 05:59, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :::Becer was right, I was able to fix the function. :) (Exitwound 45, please study my edits http://civilization.wikia.com/index.php?title=Module%3AData%2FCiv3&diff=73551&oldid=73177 and http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Module:Data/Civ3?diff=next&oldid=73551.) Cheers, —ZeroOne (talk) 21:39, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Civ3 techs Can you move List_of_technologies_in_Civ3 back to List_of_advances_in_Civ3, please? The game calls them advances, not techs or technologies, so seems like we should, too. Thank you. Exitwound 45 (talk) 21:48, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Redirects and such Are there any guidelines for creating redirects? The page that brings this to my mind is Horse. The nifty overview template doesn't catch Horses (Civ3). Would it be better to add a main article template to the Horse overview page to lead to Horses (Civ3), or should we create Horse (Civ3) as a redirect and thereby take advantage of the overview template's functionality? There are probably several cases like this on this wiki. Exitwound 45 (talk) 02:47, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :There's no real redirect policy as of yet, other then the article naming guidelines. Essentially just do what feels right. :) --Becer (talk) 03:52, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ::I'd create a redirect from Horse (Civ3) to Horses (Civ3). —ZeroOne (talk) 11:52, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes. says "A redirect can be created to take you from the template on the overview page to the game-specific name". -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:18, September 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: New mainpage templates Hey Becer! I've indeed copied some of his templates, but that's mainly because I'm making some general changes to ensure compatibility with our mobile skin while retaining the old templates. When I'm done I'll delete the older ones. Thanks for the heads up! Mark (talk) 21:55, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :Just letting you know that I've finished the main page changes. Let me know what you think! Mark (talk) 02:33, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Call to Power Have you noticed something strange is going on with this page? Civilization Wiki: Call to Power It is a redirect to a page that can't be linked to by normal means. Exitwound 45 (talk) 04:06, September 6, 2014 (UTC) : The weird part is that the redirect works at all. The problem is that "Civilization" is the name of this wiki's project namespace, thus this redirect points to a page called "Call to Power" on the project namespace. The fix is simply not giving articles a name that starts exactly like that. --Becer (talk) 04:20, September 6, 2014 (UTC) error found Social policies (Civ5) has an odd error. There are three things that appear slightly off screen, that do nothing when I click on them. Firefox and Chrome both have this error with it. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 11:34, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Image rename When you have time, could you please rename ? I removed the apostrophe from the page name; the pages for the other games don't have it, so it seemed like the thing to do. Thanks. Exitwound 45 (talk) 22:04, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :I took care of it. I left a redirect in place, so the apostrophed version also still works. :) —ZeroOne (talk) 22:27, September 7, 2014 (UTC) What articles are allowed? Is there any rule against having articles for scenarios included in official releases of the game? http://civilization.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mind_control_center&diff=78025&oldid=77976 "There are too few Next War articles so you stop adding them!" is the edit summary given, a category removed, and deletion nomination put there. Being new here, not sure what you normally do with such cases. You have a complete article for Next War, he removing the category from it too. http://civilization.wikia.com/index.php?title=Next_War&diff=78024&oldid=77975 [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 17:46, September 10, 2014 (UTC) error in a template List of units list the lists for various games, but has their names as (CIV). Click on any of them, and those links are just to redirects that say "of CIV" instead. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 07:34, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :Template does that for everything. No big deal, forget I mentioned it. People will get redirected to the proper place when they click anything on that list so it doesn't really matter. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 14:20, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Category:Units At Category:Units at the top it list the lists of unit list for some games, but not others. I tried to add in List of units in CivRev2 List of units in CivBE and List of units in Freeciv, but it doesn't go through for some reason. Just says "Publishing your edit" but never does. I looked at these articles, I don't see anywhere that makes them appear, since some had the list and unit categories already, but weren't added. How do you put things in their proper space? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 07:39, September 14, 2014 (UTC) *I just edited it again, and this time it worked. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 13:12, September 15, 2014 (UTC) missing information I don't have the expansions for Civ3, so I can't verify the information I've been putting in. I don't know what techs are required for some of the units. What would be a better way to handle this? Mobile SAM (Civ3) The way I left it, if someone clicks on the ? to try to add the tech, they will not be successful. Exitwound 45 (talk) 06:21, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :I added a basic informative message, should do the trick for now. --Becer (talk) 13:47, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Nice! Exitwound 45 (talk) 02:17, September 20, 2014 (UTC) not a building? http://civilization.wikia.com/index.php?title=Outpost_%28CivBE%29&diff=80037&oldid=80036 How is it not a building? You build it, it a structure. It later turns into a city. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 20:43, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :In Civilization Beyond Earth, a building is specifically one of the construction projects you can select in a city's build screen, where you can build units, buildings and wonders. An outpost is definitely "built" but that doesn't make it fit in the in-game building category. By the same logic units would be buildings too as you build them in your cities. --Becer (talk) 20:51, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Units aren't structures, outpost are. But whatever, if they have a menu in the game where things are sorted that way, so be it. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:01, September 20, 2014 (UTC) beta testing *Curious now, are you in the beta test? Did they contact anyone at this wikia yet? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 03:05, September 21, 2014 (UTC) : Not yet. You really should add me on either Steam or Skype (or simply send me an email) if you want to discuss sensitive subjects. --Becer (talk) 03:09, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::I wasn't aware that was a sensitive subject. Go ahead and delete this section then. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 03:18, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Trade routes I see Starting_a_new_game_(CivBE)#Sponsor it links to "trade route" instead of "trade routes". I already created an article for Trade routes (CivBE). There is no template for civbetable or GetSponsorRow or Polystralia, it all somewhere in the data template apparently. Not sure how that is setup here, since no other wikia I've seen has it. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 03:26, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Pikeman I humbly request that Pikemen be renamed to Pikeman so that the overview template will function better. Thank you. Exitwound 45 (talk) 01:55, September 22, 2014 (UTC) typo on the Virtue page Someone posted on the talk page, they can't edit it, and I couldn't figure out where to edit either. Anyway, next to Public Security it says "Unitunder" instead of "unit under". Once the game comes out, official documents will be available, copy and paste on over, and no reason for anyone to edit pages like that again anyway. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 18:48, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Colonization categories It appears to me to need a massive re-organization, and so I thought I should check around before I begin. There is the category category:Colonization, which contains category:Colonization (1994) category:Civilization IV: Colonization Seems to me that everything pertaining to the 1994 game should be under the 1994 category, and everything about the Civ 4 remake should be under that category. Also, the categories should follow the naming convention of "category (Col)", not "category (Colonization)", right? Exitwound 45 (talk) 03:50, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Category:Non-working Icon5 links Hi, almost two years ago you added Category:Non-working Icon5 links to the list of current events, and I think that's finished for now (not counting three user pages including your talk archive). But on Propulsion (ESS) I failed to fix the Icon5 issue and only removed the symptom. Please check this and various other ESS pages, e.g., on Galvanomagnetism (ESS) the infobox does not work at all. –Dunnoob (talk) 05:02, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, thanks for your contributions! The ESS pages require either their own custom version of the Civ5 templates or a rewrite of the Civ5 templates, which I've been putting off while we're getting ready for Beyond Earth. Thanks for pointing them out though!--Becer (talk) 14:55, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for Lua tips Thanks, pal. I've made the "Col" edits I wanted and I've made some links to . -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:05, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Sponsors Hi Becer Read your message, fair enough :) , but then you should consider that there are now two starting guides up, you created a duplicate in the sponsors section :) Utyske666 (talk) 09:08, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Tile improvements (CivBE) Have started a list of improvements under Terrain (CivBe) => Tile improvement (CivBE), hope you use it :) Utyske666 (talk) 15:24, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Lua Since you seem to be the one contributing a lot of Lua code, I've created a text example for my work so far @ Module:Data/AC/Base/Technologies. Is this the format that is expected, or does it *need* to have the level of data that your Civ V ones have?--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 22:33, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :By that logic, we'd have to call Civ5, "SMCiv5". AC and AX convey the same meaning, but use less characters. We know full well that both the game and the expansion were created by Sid Meier's, likewise was every Civ except the CTP series.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 22:40, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ::I can see you're using it, however, I'm saying that "SM" is redundant. When it comes to articles, the fewer spaces, the better. The site is going to need modification on a large scale anyway, might as well do it then.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 22:44, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :::The use of SMAC isn't unique to this wiki, it's the most common acronym for the game used everywhere else on the internet and that was a big factor in continuing its use here. I'm not entirely opposed to changing it but that discussion would have to involve more than just you and me. --Becer (talk) 22:49, September 30, 2014 (UTC) How do I mass rename photos? Do you know how to take a large number of files, and rename them? I had a program once that did that, but can't find it now, and am fearful of downloading anything online since they have previously safe software now with viruses in it. I need to go through every file and remove the first three letters in the name and go through all file names and add in _(CivBE) behind them. If I could do that with all files I have in a folder on my harddrive at once, then I could upload them easier. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 18:26, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Strategy for Civ:BE? Hi Becer, do you think it would be interesting to do a strategy section by players, maybe let people put up 'lets play' vids later? working on a Slavic Federation strategy myself :) Utyske666 (talk) 11:24, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :There are strategy articles different people have tossed out there for various games already. Strategy and Category:Strategies list them. I created List of strategy guides for Alpha Centauri at my old Alpha Centauri wikia, that got transwikied over here. I was the only one to ever write a strategy guide to put in it, but whatever. This new game will be far more popular, so List of strategy guilds for Civilization: Beyond Earth makes sense. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 12:38, October 7, 2014 (UTC)